Ungewolltes Erbe
by sisofchris
Summary: Melinda ist eine Halliwell-Hexe, besitzt selbst aber kaum Zauberkräfte. Als sich ein alter Zirkel und Dämonen verbünden um die Warren-Linie auszulöschen, scheint ausgerechnet sie zu einer wichtigen Figur in einem recht undurchsichtigen Spiel zu werden...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ^^!

Das ist meine erste Fanfiction. Ich habe sie bereits zum Teil auf einer deutschen Seite veröffentlicht, da ich aber selbst sehr oft Geschichten auf dieser Seite lese, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen die Story auch hier mal hochzuladen. Da ich die Kapitel vor der Veröffentlichung immer noch einmal durchgehe weichen sie an manchen Stelle ein klein wenig von den ursprünglichen Kapiteln ab (die schon etwas älter sind).

Ich hoffe, dass sich ein paar Leser finden, die der deutschen Sprache mächtig sind und die meiner Geschichte eine Chance geben.

Es würde mich auch freuen, wenn ich einige Verbesserungsvorschläge erhalten könnte, ihr könnt gleichermaßen schreiben, wenn euch etwas nicht passt bzw. euch etwas besonders gut gefällt :)

Wenn an der Geschichte Interesse bestehen sollte, werde ich auch nach und nach die restlichen Kapitel online stellen.

Aber jetzt hab ich erstmal genug geredet, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei meiner Story "Ungewolltes Erbe".

LG sisofchris

* * *

Kapitel 1

Ein kühler Wind wehte durch die Straßen San Franciscos, während Piper Halliwell bedächtig eine Stufe nach der anderen zur Haustür des Manors nahm. Sie war bepackt mit Einkaufstüten, schließlich war heute ein ganz besonderer Tag. Ihr kleines Mädchen hatte Geburtstag. Das hieß, so klein war sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr, aber Piper neigte immer wieder dazu sie als ihre Kleine anzusehen, da es sich um ihr jüngstes Kind und um ihre einzige Tochter handelte. Und so wurde sie auch behandelt, sowohl von Leo, als auch von ihren älteren Brüdern Wyatt und Chris.

Piper balancierte vorsichtig die Einkaufstüten um einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche zu ziehen. Nachdem der Schlüssel umgedreht war öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt und Piper gab ihr einen leichten Stoß um den Vorgang zu beschleunigen. Melinda Prudence Halliwell… Was hatte sie sich nur bei diesem Namen gedacht? Ein Andenken an ihre verstorbene ältere Schwester sicher... Aber da ihre jüngste ohnehin von allen nur Melinda gerufen wurde war ihr zweiter Vorname mit den Jahren hinfällig geworden.

Melinda selbst sah „Prudence" nicht als einen Namen an, der wirklich zu ihr passte. Und damit hatte sie auch Recht, denn Pipers Tochter hatte nur wenig mit der starken, emanzipierten und rationalen Prue gemein, der Powerfrau, die immer einen Weg fand… sowohl in privaten als auch in übernatürlichen Angelegenheiten. Melinda hatte zwar das gleiche beherrschte Auftreten, dieselben analytischen Fähigkeiten wie ihre Tante, dennoch lagen Welten zwischen den beiden. Melinda suchte immer nach dem angenehmerem Weg. Sie wich Streit so gut es ging aus mochte sich nicht wirklich gerne in einer Diskussion behaupten was sie vor allem in der Schule zu einem ziemlichen Außenseiter machte. Sie hatte nicht viele Freunde und das stimmte Piper oft traurig, denn in dem scheuen Wesen ihrer Tochter erkannte sie immer häufiger sich selbst.

Nachdem sie es geschafft hatte ihren Schal und ihren Mantel an der Garderobe unterzubringen nahm Piper wieder die Tüten auf und machte sich damit auf den Weg in die Küche. Im Vorbeigehen bemerkte sie, dass im Wohnzimmer der Fernseher lief und ein kurzer Blick verriet ihr, dass der braune Haarschopf, der ein wenig über die Couch ragte zu ihrem Sohn Chris gehörte. Dieser drehte sich kurz um und nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass es sich um seine Mutter handelte schaltete er schnell den Fernseher aus und folgte ihr in die Küche.

Dort angekommen stellte die Halliwell-Hexe ihre Einkäufe vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab und begann die Sachen an ihren Platz zu räumen. Als sie bemerkte dass ihr Sohn nach ihr die Küche betreten hatte zeigte sie lächelnd auf die Tüten und meinte „Ich weiß es sieht nach viel aus, aber deine Schwester wird eben nur einmal 16!" „Ähm Mom? Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre…" murmelte das mittlere Kind der Familie. „Was? Wieso denn nicht? Den 16-ten Geburtstag muss man doch gebührend feiern. Das haben wir bei Wyatt und dir doch genauso gemacht. Und du weißt was dein Vater sagen würde. Er kann doch gar nicht anders als immer eine Feier für seine „Kleine" ausrichten zu wollen." Leos Frau verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte ihren Kopf schief. Sie verstand nicht worauf ihr Sohn hinaus wollte.

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr sich ein wenig entnervt durch die Haare. „Du weißt doch wie sie ist. Mel mag keine großen Veranstaltungen. Ich denke sie will wahrscheinlich nur mit uns, Tante Phoebe und Tante Paige und den anderen feiern. Eben nur mit der Familie…" „Chris ich weiß selbst, dass deine Schwester kein Partylöwe ist." unterbrach Piper ihren Zweitältesten. „Aber es ist ihr 16-ter Geburtstag. Sie sollte nicht immer nur mit uns feiern. Sie kann doch auch ein wenig Spaß mit ihren Freunden haben. Ich meine ich hab doch nicht umsonst im P3 schon alles vorbereitet.

Es ist jetzt Mittag, gleich geh ich nach oben zu ihr und sag ihr sie soll ein paar von ihren Freunden anrufen und dann können heute Abend alle ins P3 kommen. Sowohl Phoebe und Paige und ihre Familien und auch Melindas Klassenkameraden. Das wird doch sicher lustig meinst du nicht?" „Wenn du meinst… Dann geh eben zu ihr nach oben, aber sei nicht enttäuscht wenn sie nicht will." Doch kaum hatte er ausgesprochen verschwand seine Mutter mit einem „Räum bitte die restlichen Sachen ein." nach oben.

Chris seufzte. Seitdem Wyatt aufs College ging war er so gut wie immer mit seiner Mom und Melinda alleine im Haus, da sein Vater viel in der Zauberschule zu tun hatte. Er war es also gewohnt bei zwei Frauen nicht viel zu sagen zu haben. Chris wusste dass seine Mutter nur wenig oder eben gar keinen Erfolg bei seiner Schwester haben würde. Sie war einfach ein wenig eigen was das anging. Er konnte es seiner kleinen Schwester nicht verübeln, denn eine ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten, die die Zugehörigkeit zur Halliwell-Linie nun einmal mit sich brachte, bestand im Gedankenlesen.

Nicht viele Hexen aus der Familie hatten diese Fähigkeit besessen und Chris war auch nicht besonders traurig dass er in diesem Fall zur Masse zählte. Melinda war kein kleines Kind mehr und hatte gelernt ihre Fähigkeit unter Kontrolle zu bringen, allerdings fiel es ihr manchmal sichtlich schwer sich zu konzentrieren wenn viele Menschen in der Nähe waren. Gedanken, die sie als laute Stimmen wahrnahm waren nicht leicht abzuschirmen.

Durch diese Kraft hatte sie natürlich einige Vorteile. Sie spürte gleich die Absichten von Menschen wenn sie diese noch nicht kannte und vermutlich würde sie es weit bringen wenn sie wirklich wollte, denn sie wusste absolut immer was ihr Gegenüber hören wollte und sowohl in einem Vorstellungsgespräch als auch in einer Prüfung war dies sehr nützlich. Allerdings hatte diese Kraft oft große Nachteile. Melinda war schon früh sehr misstrauisch gegenüber Menschen geworden. Chris der 3 Jahre älter war hatte es immer gewundert wie viel Weitsicht dieses kleine Mädchen bewies obwohl er eigentlich der Ältere war. Es gab eine Zeit in der er neidisch auf seine Schwester war, da diese mit so einer großartigen Kraft geboren worden war. Erst später hatte er erkannt welche Last es für Melinda war immer zu wissen was andere Leute dachten. Auch von ihr.

Währenddessen hatte Piper das Zimmer ihrer Tochter erreicht. Nachdem Phoebe und dann auch Paige geheiratet hatten waren sie mit ihren Männern in eigene Wohnungen und später als die Kinder kamen in eigene Häuser gezogen. So lebten nur noch Piper, Leo und ihre drei Kinder im Manor, wobei Wyatt aufgrund seines Studiums im Studentenwohnheim untergebracht war. Manchmal vermisste die Halliwell-Hexe die alten Zeiten in denen alle unter einem Dach gewohnt hatten. Aber schnell genug wurde sie wieder daran erinnert wenn mal wieder ein Dämon vorbeischaute und sie ihre Schwestern zur Hilfe rufen musste. Die Zeit der wirklich gefährlichen Dämonen war lange vorbei. Piper und ihre Schwestern hatten die Jahre zuvor gute Arbeit geleistet und so ihren Familien eine einigermaßen dämonenfreie Zukunft ermöglicht. Leos Frau hob die Hand und klopfte vorsichtig an die Zimmertür und trat dann ein.

Melinda war gerade dabei im Internet nach den Öffnungszeiten für den neuen Laden zu schauen der in der Innenstadt eröffnet hatte. Vielleicht hatte ja ihre Mutter oder eine ihrer Tanten Zeit mit ihr in der nächsten Woche hinzugehen. Ihren Vater oder einen ihrer Brüder würde sie wohl kaum fragen können, da diese es hassten shoppen zu gehen. Wenn niemand wollte könnte sie auch alleine gehen überlegte die Junghexe. Das wäre schließlich nichts Neues gewesen.

Als sie das Klopfen an ihrer Tür hörte wurde sie allerdings aus ihren Gedankengängen gerissen. Mit einem Blick merkt sie, dass einiges an Klamotten auf dem Zimmerboden lag. Sie spürte, dass es sich um ihre Mutter handelte und jeder der Piper Halliwell kannte, wusste, dass sie Unordnung nicht ausstehen konnte. Melinda richtete sich schnell auf und beförderte die Kleidung rasch in den in der Ecke stehenden Wäschekorb, bevor ihre Mutter das Zimmer betrat. Wieder einmal war Melinda unheimlich froh, dass sich wenigstens ein kleiner Teil ihrer Kraft ab und an als nützlich erweisen konnte.

„Hey Süße… Alles klar?" fragte Piper und setzte sich auf das Bett ihrer Tochter. Melinda nickte und klappte den Laptop zu. „Weißt du was, ich hab schon alles eingekauft, also für heute Abend… Du müsstest nur noch deine…" „…Freunde anrufen damit wir alle ganz viel Spaß haben können?" beendete Melinda den Satz ihrer Mutter. Sie musste keine Gedanken lesen um zu wissen, dass ihre Mum wieder mehr geplant hatte als ihr lieb war. Pipers Lächeln verschwand und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte leicht bekümmert. „Melli… ich hab schon alles eingekauft. Phoebe und Paige wissen schon Bescheid… Außerdem…" Piper zögerte kurz da sie wusste, dass das was als nächstes kam sicher keine Begeisterung bei ihrer Tochter auslösen würde. „Außerdem hab ich im P3 schon ein bisschen was vorbereitet."

„Was? Mom! Ich hab doch gesagt ich will keine Party! Du weißt doch warum! Ich hab keine Lust auf die ganzen Leute! Ich kann's nicht vertragen wenn die mich alle mit ihrem Kram belasten." Melinda sprach nicht weiter aber Piper wusste genau was ihre Tochter damit gemeint hatte. „Ist es wieder so schlimm? Warum hast du deinem Vater oder mir nicht davon erzählt?" „Und ihr hättet was genau gemacht? Grandma Penny gerufen? Wie schon… keine Ahnung wie oft?"

Die Ältere zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie war keine Ausbrüche von ihrer Tochter gewohnt. Es war richtig, dass Piper oft ihre eigene Großmutter eingeschaltet hatte. Es bot sich an, da Penelope Halliwell viel mehr Erfahrung als sie selbst besaß. Nur konnte auch Penny ihnen nie einen vernünftigen Ratschlag geben, wie man Melinda am besten helfen konnte. Sie lehnte ihre Kraft eben vollkommen ab. Also hatte Piper auf Anraten ihrer Großmutter oft genug versucht ihrer Tochter die Fähigkeit zu nehmen. Wie viele Tränke sie schon ausprobiert hatten…

„Du gibst mir die Schuld oder?" fragte die Halliwell-Hexe nun langsam um besser auf ihr Kind eingehen zu können. „Wenn du Probleme mit deiner Kraft hast, dann hättest du nur etwas sagen müssen du weißt wir können es…" „…abstellen? Nein das ist es ja ihr könnt es eben nicht abstellen Mom! Es kam immer wieder!" Piper seufzte. „Schatz versteh doch, deine Kraft ist zu komplex um sie einfach so mit einem Trank oder einem Zauberspruch zu unterdrücken!" °_Und eigentlich zu wertvoll für unsere Familie um sie zu verlieren…_° fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, hoffte aber gleichzeitig, dass Melinda ihren Gedanken nicht aufgeschnappt hatte. An dem undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck, den diese aufgesetzte hatte, war dies nur schwer abzulesen. „So einfach ist das Leben als Hexe nun mal nicht. Ich weiß das doch selbst." „Ja aber ich hab es mir nicht ausgesucht weißt du Mom? Ich wäre vielleicht gerne normal!"

Als die Junghexe den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter sah fügte sie wütend hinzu: „Ist doch wahr! Wir tun immer nur vor allen normal, damit wir nicht enttarnt werden. Aber wir sind es nun mal nicht!" Und damit stand Melinda auf und ging auf die Tür zu. „Von mir aus rufe ich ein paar Leute an und komme heute Abend ins P3. Ich denke aber nicht dass ich lange bleibe…" kam es wieder etwas versöhnlicher von ihr bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und Piper allein zurückließ.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

"Ooooh hey mein Großer!" Wyatt musste lachen als Phoebe so auf ihn zukam und ihn in den Arm nahm. „Sag schon wie läuft dein Studium. Und hast du schon ein paar nette Mädchen kennengelernt?" „Läuft alles super Tante Phoebe! Allerdings hab ich so viel zu tun dass ich momentan nicht die Zeit hab mich mit einem Mädchen zu beschäftigen." Phoebe hob eine Braue. "Du und keine Zeit für Mädchen, das wäre aber etwas neues! Naja, deine Mutter wird es sicher freuen!" Wyatt grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber was ist mit dir, wo hast du Onkel Coop gelassen?" Phoebe lächelte und nippte an ihrem Cocktail. „Weißt du Penny und Thea sind krank und Phoebe schreibt morgen eine Arbeit für die sie mal wieder nicht gelernt hat, so wie ich sie kenne... Und letztes Mal bin ich die ganze Zeit zu Hause geblieben während mein Gatte mit Leo und Henry um die Häuser gezogen ist. Also dachte ich, ich bin diesmal dran! Außerdem wie könnte ich den Geburtstag deiner kleinen Schwester verpassen?" Wyatt nickte verständnisvoll.

„Also wirklich schämst du dich nicht Schwesterherz? Du solltest lieber bei deinen Mädels bleiben wenn sie krank sind." kam es feixend von Paige die sich nun zu ihrem Neffen und ihrer Schwester gesellte. Sie trug ihre langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz und setzte ein freches Lächeln auf. „Hey, hey ich hab nun mal auch einen gewissen Freiheitsdrang Paige! Du weißt doch ich bin ein ruheloser Geist, auch wenn es seit den Kindern besser geworden ist." meinte Phoebe mit einem Lächeln. Paige zwinkerte der Älteren zu. Seitdem sie verheiratet waren, nicht mehr im Manor wohnten und nicht mehr so viele Dämonen auftauchten, waren sie alle eher auf Mann und Kinder fixiert gewesen. Alles schien ruhiger geworden zu sein.

„Wyatt, es wundert mich, dass Melinda dieser Party zugestimmt hat. Ich meine wegen ihrem Problem…" murmelte die jüngste Halliwell-Schwester während sie sich im P3 umsah. „Paige! Es ist ihr Geburtstag und du weißt wie sehr sie das alles immer beschäftigt! Reden wir nicht mehr davon. Sie soll den Abend schließlich genießen können…" sagte Phoebe kopfschüttelnd. Aber auch Pipers jüngere Schwester war sich nicht sicher ob es wirklich das Beste für ihre Nichte war unter diesen ganzen Leuten zu sein. Melinda war ihr Patenkind und sie liebte sie sehr. Und wie ihre Schwestern lebte sie ihr Leben als Hexe. Sie konnte sich allerdings überhaupt nicht vorstellen wie es für einen Teenager wie Melinda war, Zauberkräfte zu besitzen und vielleicht nicht so dazugehören zu können wie man es in dem Alter eben gerne hätte. Prue, Piper, Phoebe und später auch Paige hatten ihre Kräfte erst im Erwachsenenalter erhalten. Dies war zwar auch eine Umstellung gewesen aber sie konnten sich deshalb kaum vorstellen wie es für ein Mädchen im Teenageralter war, neben Schule, Freizeitaktivitäten und erstem Freund auch noch Zauberkräfte zu besitzen. Phoebe hoffte insgeheim dass ihre Töchter nicht irgendwann dieselben Probleme mit ihren Kräften haben würden wie Melinda.

„Naja ist ja auch egal." Schaltete sich Wyatt ein um die Stille zu unterbrechen. „Ich kenne Mel. Sie wird schon irgendwie damit klarkommen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich würde mir nur wünschen dass sie wenigstens heute ein bisschen Spaß haben kann…" „… und vielleicht mit einem netten Jungen in ihrem Alter tanzen kann." fügte Phoebe grinsend hinzu. „Oh ja hier sind einige ganz süße dabei!" stimmte Paige lachend zu, was Wyatt dazu veranlasste das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Hey! Ich hab nicht gesagt dass sie was mit einem Jungen anfangen soll! Außerdem ist sie noch viel zu jung dafür! Und jeder der meine kleine Schwester irgendwie komisch ansieht, den schmeiß ich raus!" Phoebe wollte ihren Neffen gerade fragen, wie alt er denn gewesen war, als er das erste Mädchen mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, aber soweit kam es nicht.

„So sehe ich das allerdings auch mein Sohn." Wyatt und seine beiden Tanten drehten sich um und sahen Leo auf sie zukommen. „Phoebe…Paige…" begann er langsam, wie er es immer in der Anfangszeit getan hatte als er zum Wächter des Lichts der Schwestern geworden war und diese sich noch nicht so recht mit der magischen Welt auskannten. „Melinda braucht keinen Jungen! Also kommt ja nicht auf die Idee ihr irgendetwas einzureden, ja?" Die beiden Schwestern sahen sich nur an und mussten ein Lachen zurückhalten, als sie sahen wie Leo mit zerknirschtem Blick durch die Menge spähte um seine Tochter ausfindig zu machen. „...Und sie ist noch keine erwachsene Frau also werde ich das nicht so einfach erlauben…" „Leeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooo!" unterbrachen die beiden Halliwell-Hexen den Wächter des Lichts.

„Sie ist auf dem Weg eine Frau zu werden. Heute ist ihr 16-ter und nicht ihr 6-ter Geburtstag!" meinte Paige spöttisch. „Genau sie kann ruhig mit einem netten Jungen tanzen ihr zwei! Ihr könnt sie nicht ewig vor allen Männern dieser Welt bewahren. Oder ist es einfach weil ihr eifersüchtig seid?" ärgerte Phoebe die beiden Männer weiter. Sowohl Wyatt als auch Leo schauten die beiden Hexen beleidigt an und gaben jeder für sich ein leises „Hmpf!" von sich was einmal mehr zeigte wie ähnlich sich Vater und Sohn in manchen Dingen waren.

Melinda stöhnte angenervt auf, nachdem sie die Tür zu Pipers Büro hinter sich schloss. Warum hatte sie nur ihrer Mutter zugestimmt? Diese Leute dort draußen waren eine einzige Anstrengung für sie. Wie gerne hätte sie ihrer Mutter den Gefallen getan und einfach mit den anderen ihren Geburtstag gefeiert, wie Wyatt und Chris es auch getan hatten. Manchmal hatte die Junghexe das Gefühl dass sie in ihrer Familie so was wie das Problemkind war. Alle Hexen vor ihr hatten die Schule abgeschlossen und einen ganz guten Job bekommen und nebenbei noch mal eben einen Partner gefunden und eine Familie gegründet. Doch was würde mit ihr werden? Hatte sie mit dieser Zauberkraft überhaupt die Chance glücklich zu werden?

Sie hasste diese Kraft. Es war nicht so dass sie Menschen hasste. Das einzige was sie an ihnen nicht ausstehen konnte waren ihre dummen, oberflächlichen Gedanken, ihre Missgunst und ihre Lügen mit denen sie sich manchmal bis ins Unendliche gegenseitig verletzten. Und deswegen mied sie große Veranstaltungen und Schule war jeden Tag aufs Neue für sie eine Herausforderung. Melinda seufzte. Sie liebte ihre Familie, aber weder ihre Eltern noch ihre Tanten hatten eine Ahnung was es für sie bedeutete jeden Tag ihres Lebens mit dieser Kraft verbringen zu müssen. Wenn sie schon eine Hexe sein musste, warum konnte sie dann nicht eher „unspektakulärere" Kräfte besitzen, die keinen Ärger machten?

Zudem störte es sie, dass sie von ihrer Familie, allen voran von ihrem Vater und von Wyatt wie ein Baby behandelt wurde. Schon alleine die Tatsache, dass Wyatt und Chris Leo immer begleiten durften wenn er mal wieder etwas in Wächter des Lichts Angelegenheiten zu tun hatte und sie immer zu Hause bleiben musste. Oder dass sie in den ganzen 16 Jahren bei keiner einzigen Dämonenvernichtung mitgewirkt hatte, was ihrer Ansicht nach bereits so etwas wie ein „NO GO" bei den Halliwells war. Nicht dass Pipers Tochter besonders interessiert daran gewesen wäre Dämonen zu vernichten, aber die Zugehörigkeit zur Halliwell-Linie verlangte es praktisch dass man sich mit dem Thema auskannte.

Melinda entfernte sich von der Tür und betrachtete sich im Spiegel den Piper hier hatte anbringen lassen. Die Leute hatten Recht wenn sie von ihr sagten, dass sie ihrer Mutter ähnlich sah. Beide hatten braune Haare und die hohen Wangenknochen, die Halliwell-Frauen ausmachten und auch Nase und Mund waren ähnlich, aber Melindas Augen hatten einen seltsamen Grauton und hinzu kam, dass sie ihre Mutter um fast einen Kopf überragte, was sicherlich von Leos Seite herrührte, da die Halliwell-Frauen nicht besonders groß waren. /_So ähnlich und doch so verschieden…_/ Die Junghexe zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Sie war allein.

Melinda fing an leise zu lachen. „Jetzt hör ich schon Stimmen. Vielleicht ist es gut, dass ich nichts mit Dämonen zu tun habe. Ich wäre sicher ein hoffnungsloser Fall." °_Ich kann nicht ewig hier bleiben… Den anderen wird es auffallen, wenn ausgerechnet das Geburtstagskind fehlt._° schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und so drehte sie sich für einen kurzen Moment zum Spiegel um noch ein letztes Mal nachzusehen ob alles in Ordnung war, bevor sie schließlich den Raum verließ.

Insidios wurde wieder sichtbar und blickte auf die Tür, durch die das Halliwell-Mädchen vor wenigen Sekunden den Raum verlassen hatte. „Das war knapp." kam es von ihm mit einem Schmunzeln. Seit Wochen beobachteten er und die anderen Dämonen schon die Halliwells. Er war für Piper und ihre Familie zuständig und wenn er eines aus diesen Beobachtungen gelernt hatte, dann dass man bei der Jüngsten vorsichtig sein musste. Die Kräfte von Pipers Kindern waren in der Unterwelt größtenteils bekannt. Jeder konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Wyatt bereits als kleines Kind in der Lage gewesen war mächtige Dämonen zu vernichten. Jeder wusste, dass er Träger von Excalibur war. Mit ihm legte man sich besser nicht offen an und auch Christopher Halliwell war den Dämonen seitdem er sich aktiv am Kampf gegen sie beteiligte ein Begriff.

Aber selbst Insidios, der sich immer bestens über die Mächtigen Drei informiert hatte, wusste bis vor einem halben Jahr nichts von der Existenz von Pipers Tochter. Die Halliwells schienen sie von allem was mit Magie oder Unterwelt zu tun hatte so gut es ging ferngehalten zu haben. Was für eine Verschwendung ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten, aber Piper war nach ihren beiden ersten Kindern vorsichtiger geworden. Sonst würde sie nicht jeden Monat einen Schutzzauber über ihr geliebtes Töchterchen legen.

Oh arme Piper… Sie gab sich wirklich so viel Mühe ihre Tochter vor allem Schlechten zu bewahren. Wie würde sie wohl reagieren wenn Melinda durch sein Zutun verschwinden würde? Wenn er, Insidios ihr vor ihrem Tod ihre magischen Fähigkeiten, den Halliwells diese wertvolle Kraft nahm. Es würde ihr sicher das Herz brechen. Und ganz bestimmt würde sie in die Unterwelt kommen, zusammen mit ihren Schwestern um den Schuldigen zu finden und ihn zu vernichten. Dabei würden sie blind in eine Falle tappen...

Melinda war nur Mittel zum Zweck obwohl er ihre Kräfte für sich wollte. Wenn sein Plan aufging würde er sicherlich unter den Dämonen aufsteigen und vielleicht konnte er mit der seltenen Hexenkraft das schaffen, was er schon seit Monaten versuchte: Den Thron in der Unterwelt zu besteigen. Lächelnd löste er sich auf, während er darüber nachdachte wie seine nächsten Schritte aussehen könnten.

„Hey! Hey Mel!" Melinda unterhielt sich gerade mit ihren Tanten und ihrer Mutter als Chloe auf sie zukam. Die Junghexe drehte sich um. Eben hatte sie Paige fragen wollen wo Henry und die Zwillinge waren, als Chloe sie unterbrochen hatte. Das Mädchen hatte helle blonde Haare und eine laute und fröhliche Art an sich. Das krasse Gegenteil zu Melinda.

„Hi Mrs. Halliwell! Der Club sieht echt cool aus!" kam es freundlich von dem Mädchen. Sie begrüßte auch Phoebe und Paige. Piper musste lächeln „Hallo Chloe. Wie geht es deiner Mutter ich hab sie letztens erst beim Einkaufen getroffen?" „Oh ganz OK, wenn sie sich mal nicht über meine schulischen Leistungen aufregt. Manchmal hab ich den Eindruck sie würde mich gerne zur Adoption freigeben und dafür Mel nehmen!" kam es lachend von der jungen Frau während sie Piper zuzwinkerte. Diese Aussage löste bei Phoebe und Paige ein Grinsen aus.

Melinda verdrehte auf diesen Satz hin leicht die Augen. „Was denn? Ist doch so! Mit solchen Dingen muss man nun mal leben wenn man einfach von Natur aus gut ist! Und du darfst nicht vergessen wie oft du mich schon gerettet hast. Ohne dich wäre ich in Chemie gnadenlos untergegangen…." „Was nicht passiert wäre, wenn du nicht erst einen Abend vorher bei mir angerufen hättest um mich nach den anstehenden Tests zu fragen." ergänzte Melinda trocken. „Hey! Sei nicht gemein! Du weißt doch wie es ist. Ich sitze zwar in der Schule, aber ich bin nur körperlich anwesend. Außerdem solltest du dir was anderes suchen mit dem du dich beschäftigen kannst ernsthaft. Ich meine du hast heute Abend die freie Auswahl."

Piper verstand erst nicht recht bis Chloe mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung einiger Jungs zeigte. „Na ausgenommen vielleicht Adam, weil ich heute mit ihm hier bin…" fuhr die Blonde unbeirrt fort. „Du solltest besser die Finger von ihm lassen…" kam es ruhig von Pipers Tochter. Die Mächtigen Drei sahen sich kurz an und die Älteste blickte ihre Tochter warnend an. „Hm? Wieso denn?" Chloe hatte sich von den Halliwells abgewandt um wieder zurück zu den anderen zu gehen, drehte sich aber jetzt noch einmal um. „Vertrau mir. Geh nachher zu dir nach Hause ohne ihn." antwortete die junge Frau vielsagend. „OK...Wenn du das sagst…" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklicher bevor sie sich wieder zu den anderen Gästen gesellte.

„Was war denn das Melinda?" fragte Paige verwirrt. „Hast du von diesem Jungen die Gedanken gelesen?" „Natürlich was denkt ihr denn? Und wenn ihr wüsstet was ich weiß, dann hättet ihr genauso gehandelt." kam es als Antwort zurück. Die junge Frau verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, da sie wusste was jetzt gleich kommen würde. „Schatz, du solltest wirklich vorsichtiger mit solchen Dingen sein. Es war gut, dass du sie vor was auch immer bewahrt hast, aber die Leute könnten sich irgendwann fragen woher du all diese Sachen immer weißt!" „Deine Mutter hat Recht Melli. Du wolltest nur helfen aber wir können nicht riskieren dass wir auffliegen weißt du?" sagte Phoebe während sie ihre Nichte nachsichtig anlächelte.

„Ich weiß doch selber. Aber sagt mal…" die Junghexe schaute sich suchend um. „…hat irgendeiner von euch Chris gesehen? Wyatt ist da drüben aber ihn hab ich hier noch gar nicht gesehen." Die Schwestern sahen sich an und Piper zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Er wollte eigentlich kommen, aber jetzt wo du es erwähnst. Ich hab ihn seit heute Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen."


End file.
